


Distraction

by fullmoontonightt



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, F/M, One Night Stands, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Stranger Sex, bellamy wanted clarke, clarke wanted bellamy, don't know what else to tell you, they have sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 13:48:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4481576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullmoontonightt/pseuds/fullmoontonightt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So she did what any heartbroken girl would, she turned towards him and smashed her lips on his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distraction

The tequila burned in her throat,  the searing feeling rough against the sensitive flesh of her insides. She slammed the empty shot glass down on the bar with force and gave the bartender a quick nod as a sign to refill. She wanted to drink until she got lost in something else than her own tortured mind. Until she forgot everything shitty that had happened today.

The next shot burned even worse, the painful biting sensation a replacement of her actual pain. A distraction.

“Everything all right with you, princess?” The voice of a stranger said from her right, deep and dark and mysterious.

As she looked up at him, at the sharp line of his jaw, the long messy black strands of his hair, at the flirtatious challenge in his eyes, she decided that he would also make a very fine distraction.

So she did what any heartbroken girl would, she turned towards him and smashed her lips on his.

His breathing was hot against her temple, his hand wrapped tightly around hers, as he guided her from the bar stools to the slightly more private red coloured boot in the corner. There he pressed her down against the sticky leather of the couches and pressed their lips together. His tongue was on hers within seconds, his swirling movements guiding her into a state of neediness. She grabbed at his hair, feeling the sudden urge to pull it, to rush her hands through it. She sat up in the booth, grabbing hold of his shirt and pushing him down next to her. He made a sound of agreement into her mouth, the sensation of it filling up her insides, as she climbed on top of him.

Straddled in his lap she took his lower lip between her teeth and pulled it towards her, opening up her eyes to sent him a daring look. He just looked back at her with a longing in his eyes as he raised his hand to cup her face and pull her closer towards him, deepening their kiss. His tongue moved like a game, like a challenge, one she couldn’t wait to accept. She moaned softly into his mouth and pressed down her hips on his, causing for him to replicate her sound. 

His hands were in the small of her back as she got rid of the last space left in between their bodies. Her hips now fully aligned with his. She let her hands run free over his muscled chest and upper arms, slowly and teasingly drawing circles on them with her nails. Their lips were still connected, tongues dancing around each other, when she physically felt his need for her form underneath her.

She broke their kiss to sit up more straight and she looked him in the eye. She could see the heath and want in his eyes and she knew he could see the same in hers. The more she thought about it the more she realized she'd never felt this needy yet this instantly connected with someone. With this thought running through her mind she bit her lip and grinded forwards on his now pressing erection. He groaned loudly underneath her, throwing his head backwards against the wooden frame of the booth.

After a few seconds of recovery he grabbed a solid hold of her wrists and twirled her around, so her back was against his chest and so she could feel his hardness against her sensitive cheeks, and his voice sounded raw and husky as he whispered into her ear. “You know princess, my apartment is five minutes away.”

She nodded quicker than she’d ever nodded, want filling up her stomach, as he sprung up from the booth, his hand firmly on hers as they left the bar together. Out in the street Clarke was hit with a wave of fresh air and for the first time that evening she laughed. Laughed at what she was doing and what she was about to do.

He just sent her a knowing smirk from over his shoulder and she felt her stomach curl in desire. She decided that she wanted his lips on hers again, like right now, so she stopped their walking and pressed him against the ally wall. His lips opened up later than hers, his surprise visible, but he made an approving growl like sound as he roughly grabbed her hips and pulled her closer. With their bodies pressed together the feeling of warmth and need grew inside Clarke. She moaned as his hands traveled down to the rounding of her ass and realized she needed to break of their sloppy make out session now because otherwise she'd need him inside her right now. Her voice cracked sligthly when she spoke up, his lip still half on hers. “I thought we were going to your apartment?”

He groaned loudly as if to show his annoyance and rolled his eyes at her. “You were the one that threw yourself at me princess, I am completely innocent in this.”

She grinned and sent him a wink as she started walking again. “Wouldn’t say completely innocent.”

His returning smirk was the same thing that made her scream out in absolute joy later that evening, when she laid spread out on his bed, her hands tangled in his hair as his tongue completely devoured her.

She arched her back as his tongue pressed inside her, the feeling slick and warm and so good, and grabbed forcefully at his hair. “More, Bellamy, more.”

He just gave her a satisfied look before continuing eating her out. His tongue danced and sucked around her clit teasingly and made her moan in ecstasy before it moved inside, teasing her with a sense of fullness he knew she needed more for to fulfill.

“Bellamy I need more, I need you, I need you.” She huffed out, ashamed at how desperate she sounded but proud at the sound it pulled out of Bellamy.

He caught her lips in a quick sloppy collision of tongues before he sat up to finally remove his boxers. Clarke moaned, longingly reaching for the few hairs that marked his lower stomach, as she watched him undress.

His erection sprung out, large and free, and Clarke held back her groan. She needed that, she needed that now. She sat up in the bed and moved her hands towards his shaft, stroking it up and down a couple of times with a feather light touch before pushing him down on the mattress. She could see his confident grin wavering as seriousness took over his features. He looked at her with complete trust in his eyes and Clarke suddenly felt really intimate as she placed herself on top of him. She glanced up between her eyelashes to look at the need in his eyes. “You ready?”

Bellamy just groaned as she grabbed hold of his cock and slowly guided it deep inside her warmth. The sounds falling from Bellamy’s lips made her beam with a sense of accomplishment. She allowed herself a minute to get used to his size filling her up before she started moving, not able to surpress her own moans at hearing Bellamy's rough intakes of breath. She decided to set the pace nice and slow to begin with, until her own desperate longing became too much, and she knew she needed more. She needed him to take control. Without warning, she flipped them around on the soft mattress.

From her new position underneath Bellamy’s broad form she only briefly got distracted by the sinful sucking and biting on her breasts, the rough flick of her nipples that made her scream, before she threw her arms around his shoulders and allowed him to thrust her into oblivion.

 ---

“How many eggs do you want, princess?”

“Why are you making me breakfast? This is supposed to be a meaningless one night stand."

“Calm down drama queen, it’s just eggs not a declaration of love."

“Sorry, it's just that I don’t do this thing very often.”

“Yeah, I could tell – ow, what was that for?”

“For the eggs.”

“Awh princess, did I hurt your feelings? You know I didn't mean it baby, you know I love you."

“Oh shut up, you're making me regret this whole thing."

"Please, we both know you had the best fuck of your life yesterday and now you're going to have the best eggs of your life, so how many do you want?"

"I think I might actually hate you. And two please."


End file.
